sundorusambitionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Doru's Ambition
Welcome to "Sun Doru's Ambition" My name is Sun Doru. I have studied the teachings of my ancestor, but Fate prevented him from finishing his work. But I will start anew. I traveled around the world and saw an incredible threat that will engulf all the Emerald Empire. I returned to teach the Clans of Rokugan the secrets of war and strategy, but they don't listen. They bicker and fight, ignoring the danger just beyond their frontiers, crossing the Burning Sands to meet them. But I wait and learn. I take the strength of every Clan and cull their weaknesses. I will forge the Empire into a force capable of facing this new challenge. Some call me ambitious, a cruel insane demon that will bring chaos to the Empire and destroy the Celestial Order. Others say I am a foreign spy trying to weaken the Empire from the inside. But I know the truth that they dare not see. I will do what I must to protect Rokugan. Are you with me, samurai? Or are you another fool sent to kill me? More About the Game The descendant of the legendary master strategist Sun Tao has returned to Rokugan and has mastered the Way of War of all Great Clans. Afterwards, he compiled all his work, presenting it as a gift to the Empress. But he was not alone in his visit to the Daughter of Heaven. Tortoise, Dragon, Mantis and Scorpions emissaries accompanied him to Toshi Ranbo. Few know what was said and done in their private audiences with the Daughter of Heavens, but the next season Sun Doru was leaving the Imperial City with special orders from the Empress. He was to act with autonomy and allowed to raise an army without answering to either the Emerald Champion or the Shogun. He had full support of the Imperial families, and a marriage with a lovely Otomo would give him further status, as soon as the next Winter Court. Many observed his movements with caution. The Unicorn and Lion voiced their discontent, seeing Sun Doru as little more than a ronin that was defying the authority of the Shogun. They demanded him to join the Imperial Legions or one of their Clans. The Scorpion and the Emerald Champion didn't lend their support but didn't show any displeasing, instead feeding people the myth of the returned heir of Sun Tao. The other clans either ignored these events or sent young samurai to study with the heir of Sun Doru. A year has almost come to pass and Sun Doru was barely heard of. There are reports of him on the northern border, gathering a small army of ronin and Clan samurai disciples. Winters is coming soon and scouts report that he is approaching Nanashi Mura with his rag-tag band... Game Keyphrases *L5R 4th Edition Game *Set in Year 1170, Pre-War of Dark Fire *Card Game Metaplot Independent *Military/Political Inclined *Multiclan and Multifactions *GMT, GMT-like Timezone Where? *Out-of-Character Channel: #WarlordsAmbition on the Rizon server, irc.rizon.net *In-Character Channel: #warlordstime on the Rizon server, irc.rizon.net The Strategist and His Disciples *Isawa Sumire, shugenja of the 5th Legion, played by Lord_Specineff13 *Shosuro Hanato, mysterious scorpion guy, played by Crab *Sun Shin, the flaming bird, fortune of broken bones, played by Mantis *Shiba Mikado, a calm and peaceful man, played by Lucius_Kain Ex-Disciples Deceased: *Chukan Yuzuko, well-educated samurai with a stained heritage, played by HLeviathan *Ikoma Takehiko, proud Lion's Shadow, played by macrophage (sheet recycled for Isamu's) *Mitsuru, Secret twin of Doji Nanako, the offspring of the traiterous twin family!, played by macrophage *Otomo Yatori, personal attendant to Sun Doru, played by Lucius_Kain Dropped: *Doji Nanako, ambassador and reluctant economist, played by Colette *Doji Tsukiko, duelist fallen from grace, played by CardboardArmor *Isamu, ronin Tsuruchi archer, played by macrophage *Mirumoto Akio, nightingale samurai, played by HLeviathan *Zigawa, former Forest Killer, played by ??? Never Played: *Moshi Natsumi, daughter of Tengoku, played by Anise Rules *Character Creation *Gambling Rules Synopsis of the Story So Far *Prologue *Toi Koku *Nanashi Mura *Implications of Blood Magic